


The Vice President that became First Gentleman

by SonicGavel



Series: Hail to the Colbert Nation [1]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: AU 2020 Election, First Vice President to become First Gentleman, Jon's his running mate, Jon's kids with Tracey still exist because Jon's divorced from her in this AU, Kick Trump's ass Stephen Tyrone, M/M, Presidential Election, Same Sex White House Wedding, Same with Stephen, Slow Burn, Smut, Stephen runs for Presidents, Wifeless AU, You bet your ass it's to further include the Better Bundo book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: In a 2020 where Stephen decides to take running for President more seriously, he runs and asks Jon to run with him. Mostly because he needs help following the political aspect of campaigning. Despite the stresses of campaigning and raising money to run, they still make time for their kids and they grow even closer than they already are.





	1. The news

**Author's Note:**

> What I was spinning in my head originally about the Daily Show crew being legit news guys became a fic about Stephen deciding to run again. I still really hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen breaks the news to Jon and their friends that he's running and they choose a replacement rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Stewbert fic I've written on this platform so please be nice.

Stephen had been thinking long and hard over 2019 and considering the Tariffs, the fact that Earth dies in 39 years, the deplorable human rights abuses, he'd had enough. He was going to stick that hairy circus peanut serving as Putin's cockholster where he flushed all those other rivals during the 2016 election. Him AND that Anti-LGBTQA+ Overreligious ashen weasel (He stole that from John Oliver-Sorry, John.) he calls a Vice President. He went to the City hall the next day and asked for the papers needed to fill out so he could sign his name and officially run. Then he called his accountant and told him to get all his tax papers from the time he could start paying taxes because he wanted people to know that HE PAYS HIS TAXES, then he told his best friend, who was probably home in New York reading while the kids play in the background.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Stephen's hunch proved correct. Jon picked up the phone soon as he saw that it was Stephen. "Stephen, hey. What's got you calling so early in the morning?" Jon answered with a smile.

"Jon, I did it. I finally did it and I'm gonna be more serious this time." Stephen said excitedly.

"You did what?" Jon asked with furrowed eyebrows. He had legitimately forgotten about the Super PAC from 2006.

"Have you forgotten thirteen years ago? We were chasing each other for papers? I came on The Daily Show to announce I'm running for President?" Stephen refreshed Jon's memory.

"Oh right, I remember-wait. Are you seriously considering running again? And you're really gonna take it seriously this time?" Jon asked excitedly, Stephen lightly chuckled as Jon's voice got high-pitched.

"Yep and Yep. There's more though: I want you to be my running mate." Stephen said as Jon just stood there. "Jon? Are you still there?" Stephen asked.

"Where are you?" Jon asked.

"Right outside your apartment building." Stephen said. "I figured we would kick off this news by doing our fake shock thing." Stephen said as Jon ran out of the apartment and out the building with his drink already on hand and when he got to Stephen, he took a sip out of his drink and spat it into Stephen's face. Stephen unfazedly clicked the cell off and put it in his pocket.

"So is it a yes?" Stephen asked before he took a sip of a drink he already had in hand.

"YES!" Jon squeed before Stephen spat in Jon's face and then they hugged, scream giggled and jumped around not CARING that people were watching.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Once it was official and the paperwork was entered, making him qualified officially, the news was spread to everyone from Tracey and Evie to the kids to John and Kate to Sam and Jason and so on. Everyone was both showing support and giving money to him almost immediately.

"Of course, it's been a great four-almost FIVE years, but I'm afraid that when I start campaigning, I won't be able to film the Late Show anymore. So I'm putting in my notice and I'm looking for my replacement as we speak." The audience awed and booed. Stephen laughed nervously and got them to calm down. "Hey, I will miss you all too but I promise, I will update if I win and I'll tell you that there's still hope if I lose. I promise I'll still be around, but right now, I need to do this to prove that America still works." Stephen got choked up and Jon came out and hugged him before Stephen said goodnight and started looking for replacements.

"I like Jordan, he's kinda a carbon copy of me." Stephen said.

"He is a Daily Show alumnus, and he is inspired by your comedic timing." Jon said.

"He does need a chance to host something and since he lost his show, The Opposition, people will love him." Jon approved and they called Jordan. Then they hit the trail once they filmed their goodbyes a month later. But they took their kids with since it was Summer vacation and they alternated their summers with their respective exes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE comment. I thrive with the feedback, so please comment.


	2. The Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Jon hit the trail and rally to "Re-become the America we once were" as was the title of the book he wrote when he was Colbert Report Stephen. Jon also has a talk with his daughter while Stephen stays the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff with the kids and Jon makes speeches on his own about Stephen and how he's a good choice because they've both seen first hand how Trump is tearing America apart and this isn't what MLK wanted OR Kennedy.

Calls everywhere for interviews were being made to Stephen once the campaigns started. Jon was behind Stephen 100% and not just because he's his best friend.

"Stephen and I have both seen the shitshow, pardon my language, that Donald Trump has thrown this country into since he won in 2016. From the Immigration hell to Brett Kavanaugh to the tariffs, everything's going downhill. Stephen and I want to make sure to clean up the messes made by Trump and Pence, including ending all the policies with Trump, enforcing background checks for people coming into the country. Background checks for people getting guns, seeing if they've had mental breakdowns in the past and if they had, no guns. I mean Hell, it should've been put in place after Virginia Tech." Jon said as Stephen listened in on the interview with Shepard Smith while readying to talk to Jake Tapper about the town hall he was hosting in Charleston where his sister was supporting him.

"Stevie, breathe." Lizzie said as she looked into his eyes. "Mama'd be proud if she knew you were doing this."

"Yeah, I'd love to think her, Dad and the boys are smiling down at me for trying to fix what Trump's doing to the country." Stephen said as Jake called him into the room.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So why did you choose Jon Stewart to run with you? That's a huge question I think the press and the Public need to know." Jake asked.

"Hard ball, there. But I think that no one's as politically educated as Jon Stewart. I think he'll be the one who helps me on the learning front of the political aspect." Stephen said. "Because even though I tried to do that in 2006, but promise to take this more seriously. That means I have to focus on the big issues of the country. Immigration, we need to stop the egregious violations of the Geneva Convention and focus on how we can bring people here that are telling the truth about wanting better for their family. Can I promise to keep this country safe 100% of the time? No, but I'm promising to try and be better than what Trump is doing. Of course, Congress and Senate'll be my bosses but I'll do my best to suede them to do the right thing." Stephen said as Lizzie smiled as her brother answered honestly. Then Jake noticed Lizzie.

"I see you have your sister with you." Jake changed the subject.

"I do, Elizabeth has been nothing but supportive since I began running." Stephen said. "Hell, everyone's been supportive since it was announced and life is pretty good. In fact, Lizzie and I were talking about how I think Mom is looking down at me with my father and brothers." Stephen nodded.

"Anderson had asked you in the past about your dad and brothers. How did that experience help shape you?"

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Stephen Colbert Election HQ, this is Maddie Colbert speaking." Maddie said as she was taking campaign money and storing it. Peter and John were in charge of looking at poll checks and media coverage. Whether the people would vote for him, how he was doing compared to Trump's campaign, etc.

"Dad's trailing Trump by forty percent so far, but I trust he'll get better." Peter said.

"I agree." Evie said as she was bringing in buttons and banners. "Check out the banners and buttons that were just brought in." They checked out the banners saying _Colbert/Stewart 2020 Re-becoming the America we once were_, the buttons saying the same but with Stephen and Jon's faces on them. "I also gave a box to Tracey and the kids." Just then, Jon and Stephen came in.

"I already know right now about the polls, so let's just talk about something else." Stephen said as he came in, frowning right now about how everything's going. Next thing he knew, he saw the items come in. "Ooh the banners and buttons came in." He instantly put on a button and turned to them. "What do you think? Do I look too narcissistic?"

"No, because my face is on that button too, so I'd be a narcissist as well." Jon said as he smiled. "It looks shiny though, that's for sure."

"It does, doesn't it? Thanks for watching that everything was coming, Evie. I know things weren't the most mutual after the divorce." Stephen regarded Evie.

"No problem. And I was the one who really wanted the divorce anyway, Stephen. We both needed the space." She said.

"Funny, Tracey wanted to divorce too when we split. She even put it in a crossword. Sadly, that's how I proposed." Jon inputted. Stephen went to comfort him, remembering how painful it was for Jon to be asked for a divorce.

"It'll be okay, Jon." Stephen said as he hugged Jon tightly.

"You're the best, Stephen." Jon sighed hopefully and hugged him. Evie smiled and went to make dinner at her place.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jon was later reading John's LWT Marlon Bundo book to Maggie, who just loved hearing Jon reading to her even at 13. "I don't wanna hop again without you." He said in his attempt at a voice similar to Jim Parsons. Stephen was cooking dinner in the next room with himself and Jon as Nathan and Maggie were getting ready for bed.

"Dad? Can I ask you something?" Maggie asked as Jon smiled down at her.

"Of course, sweetie. What's up?" Jon asked.

"Do you think you'll find love soon? I mean I know you'll have problems with the election coming up but Mom's the only one right now who's in love with someone else and happy and I don't want you to be unhappy for very longer." Maggie explained.

"Peanut, it's sweet that you're worried that I'm gonna be alone, but I'm not. I got you, I got your brother, and your mother still cares about me despite the divorce." Jon said with a smile at his younger daughter.

"Okay, Dad." Maggie said as she fell asleep and Jon tucked her in before saying goodnight to Nathan and went to Stephen who was almost done with dinner.

"Grilled tofu made to taste like beef and Mozzarella with a vegetable garlic sauce." Stephen announced when he served Jon a plate.

"Thanks. It really looks great." Jon said as he sat down with the plate. When he took a bite, he moaned excitedly at how good it was. "It tastes even better." Stephen blushed at that.

"Thank you, I wanted to make it so perfect." Stephen said as he took a bite of his own dish. He moaned and approved the comment the second he took a bite. "You're right, it IS good. I'm salivating even as I still chew." Stephen and Jon both began to giggle at that thought.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So we've got an interview with Trevor next week and tomorrow, Shep wants to interview me about my political stance. I'm going to start, if I win, with asking the Congress to have the social worker program reinstated since it works to get the Immigrants motivated." Stephen said after dinner was over and they had put it away. "Then we've got the debate and luckily Jake's doing the moderation. But I also hear John Oliver's been asked to moderate the Vice Presidential debate with you and Pence in the future. He's quite nervous about the whole thing." Stephen looked up to see Jon contemplating.

"I should talk to him about the gig. It's gotta be as big as the WHCD when you did it in '06 and Michelle Wolfe last year." Jon said.

"Good to see you're still here, Jon. I was afraid I lost you." Stephen said.

"No, I'm always attentive. Just something wrapping my head in a headlock, a thing that Maggie said." Jon explained.

"What did she say?" Stephen asked.

"She was worried I wouldn't find anyone just because Tracey found someone new faster than I did." Jon said.

"It's okay, Jon. You'll always have me, I'm single too." Stephen comforted Jon and Jon smiled, getting up to hug Stephen.

"Thank you for cooking, please stay the night?" Jon asked. "I have the kids, but you're the closest adult in the room I need right now."

"Where else would I go?" Stephen asked as Jon thanked him again and they decided to go to bed in Jon's room in their clothes, falling asleep holding hands to support each other, considering their divorces caused them both heartbreak they still haven't gotten over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE comment. I need to know if I'm doing a good job here.


	3. The Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen starts debating among the other Democratic candidates and Stephen does really well, making him a frontrunner.

"Mr. Colbert, what is your stance on the healthcare issue?" Bret Bair asked when Stephen was given a turn to answer a question during the debate.

"I think that we need to bring back Obamacare. We need to focus first on what Trump's taken away such as the social workers for Asylum seekers and stripping the tariffs. But we totally need to give everyone a fair healthcare system. The problem is whether the Senate'll agree especially because of the power surge difference between the House and the Senate." Stephen explained before taking a sip. Jon was watching.

"Proud of him?" Evie asked.

"Always, you?" Jon asked back.

"I still care about him whether or not we're divorced, Jon." Evie said. Just then, Peter came in with a progress report.

"Mom, Jon. Dad's actually winning the Public." Peter said as he showed the reports of ongoing audience focuses. "They believe that at least he's being honest, and that's enough for them to trust him." Peter smiled.

"I'll be damned." Evie said as the reports kept coming. Stephen was leading by the end of the night.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

All the remaining kids were asleep as Stephen and Jon toasted to a successful debate with the other candidates and celebrating with Evie, Tracey, Maddie and Peter.

"To the new Democratic Frontrunner." Peter said as he raised a toast to Stephen.

"Now now, there's still the straw poll and general Iowa caucus to decide that." Stephen said as he took a sip of his champagne.

"Either way, it's a possibility you're on your way to the DNC." Evie said as she downed the rest of her champagne. "Meanwhile, I should head home. I'm proud of you." Evie then kissed Stephen's cheek and Tracey decided to head home too. "Make sure there's no gluten in Stephen's house tonight please? Remember-" Stephen then cut Tracey off.

"Nathan's Celiac's, I know. I bought a buttload of Chex excluding the Wheat kind." Stephen smiled and Tracey approved before leaving.

"When was the last time Nathan came over for a sleepover?" Jon asked when the door closed.

"Probably 2014, we had his tenth birthday here and John played with him all day instead of with the other kids." Stephen said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Jon said as Stephen then poured him another glass.

"You know, we haven't had champagne since the night I launched Busboy." Jon said as he took another sip.

"That was the night I left The Daily Show to start Colbert Report." Stephen reflected. Jon smiled.

"I remember when we did that holiday special for Comedy Central." Jon revered as well. "I wish we got to kiss under that mistletoe."

"Sometimes I do too." Stephen said as he sat next to Jon. "Especially since Evie asked for a divorce." Stephen shrugged and sat back on the couch. Jon comforted him and Stephen sat his champagne down as Jon sat down his and Jon held him a bit. Next thing either of them knew, Stephen was touching lips with Jon. They soon stopped after a while and Jon's eyes were bulging.

"Did we just-" Jon stopped himself.

"I think we just-" Stephen couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Oh my god." Jon said in shock.

"Well our relationship can't be changed anymore than it had been in the past. I mean we always knew someday, our chemistry would lead to this." Stephen said as Jon came to terms with that.

"That is true." Jon admitted.

"So where do you wanna go from here?" Stephen asked.

"Well, I really enjoyed the kiss." Jon said as he walked back to Stephen. "I think we keep doing _that_, then when either of us feels ready to move up a level, we start doing more." Jon then pulled Stephen back in his embrace with his lapels and Stephen began to kiss him again, before they both began to fall to the couch. All was good the rest of the night. No talks of politics or anything. Just their company and their lips, plus their warmth from each other's bodies and a blanket on the couch keeping them warm further.


	4. Inbetween the Election moments: The interrupted bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Stephen decide to bathe together for the first time after a stressful day campaigning, only for it to be interrupted by an incident at John's school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about something like this during a bath a few hours ago, Jon and Stephen just worn out and they cuddle in each other's arms while the water's still warm only for it to be record scratched by Maggie leading John into Stephen's bathroom while he's treating a bloody nose. It'll become relevant as you read.

It was a hard day on the campaign trail. Jon was stretching, Stephen groaning.

"I think I have Carpal Tunnel from all that writing." Stephen said.

"My feet are KILLING me." Jon growled back, but playfully.

"My back's doing the same thing. I'll turn the water on in the tub and you can join me if you'd like." Jon purred at that and Stephen got up.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"I haven't seen you naked like this before." Jon said as he started undressing.

"I haven't seen your hairy chest since I had to come back to the Late Show as Colbert Report Stephen." Stephen swooned. He was already naked and in the tub.

"You look very handsome in the tub." Jon flirted when he finally fully disrobed and joined Stephen in the tub. It was there that Stephen and Jon rubbed each other's bodies, Jon rubbing Stephen's back and Stephen applying pressure to Jon's hips and neck. Stephen kissed Jon's cheek and the shorter man swooned before kissing Stephen again, who then gripped Jon by wrapping his arms around the shorter man's torso. Unfortunately, John and Maggie cut the moment short and the situation was compromising as it was awkward.

"Dad?" John and Maggie said in unison when they saw their dads fondling each other in the tub. Both men were petrified that they had been caught, but Stephen soon found courage to speak when he saw John had a nosebleed.

"My god, John. What happened?" Stephen asked when he got out of the tub and quickly toweled up before looking at his son close up.

"Maggie almost got grabbed by a MAGA hat wearing pro-Trumper and when I pulled her away from the disgusting pig, he looked at me and immediately recognized me as not only a supporter of you and Mr. Stewart, but also your son. So he socked me. I then knocked him out cold. Unfortunately, the teacher only saw that they were knocked out instead of all of what happened and they suspended me and when I tried to give my side, all he got was a day of detention." John said as Stephen took a look at John's nose.

"It doesn't look broken, but we should get a second opinion with the doctor." Stephen said as he went to get redressed. Meanwhile, Maggie was slowly walking over to Jon.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, sweetie." Jon started, but Maggie just told him to shut up and gave her two cents.

"When were you gonna tell us you and Mr. Colbert were gonna be a thing? I mean I've seen the videos of the two of you from your early days on The Daily Show but Dad, I meant it when I said I want you to be happy with not just me and Nathan. And you know what? I'm tired of Mom flaunting her relationship. Just next time, please tell me when you've got big changes in your personal life." Maggie then finished by giving him a hug and congratulating him, then Jon got redressed and Maggie and John went to the doctor.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

As Stephen thought, it wasn't broken but there was nasal tearing so he needed to have gauze in his nose for 24 hours. Stephen was even more furious though about the suspension. So he called John's school.

"Just a day of detention? You didn't even listen to the entirety of my son's story, did you?" Stephen asked fuming into the phone. "You know what? John doesn't even NEED to finish school. I'm sure when Evie hears about this, she'll agree with my decision." Stephen said as he went over to John. "How'd you like to drop out of school?" Stephen asked John.

"Really?" John asked. "I am for a bit of malicious compliance against the school." Stephen smiled evilly as he saw just how John was just like him in the regard of malicious compliance. Then Stephen yelled at the principal.

"Just talked to John, he's dropping out." Jon and Maggie's eyes bulged and then Stephen hung up and took everyone out for ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that there's positive feedback so far and I'm really glad you like the story. I can't wait to hear more information on how you like it as the story progresses.


	5. The Iowa Caucus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iowa caucus results come in later in the year and despite the controversy made such by Sean Hannity about John dropping out as a fuck you to the school, Stephen gains the highest polls among the candidates and he and Jon celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: May end up writing them having Intercrural. Also gonna be my first time writing Intercrural. So if it's a little too stiff, my apologies.

Stephen had to fight with Sean Hannity about the kid his son clocked but it was worth the emotional scrapes and scratches as a lot of people, Evie included, agreed with Stephen's decision to let John drop out of school. Jon even spoke out to defend Stephen and John did an exposé on the whole bit. That was more than enough when the Democratic candidates headed to Iowa for the Caucus to keep Stephen's popularity up. He had corn and Cod, Jon just had Corn, and they gave speeches as everyone cast their votes. Surprisingly enough, Stephen was leading despite the controversy.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jon and Stephen had checked into the same hotel, in separate rooms, before the caucus and wound up celebrating Stephen's escalating polls in the same one later that night of the caucus. There they were, kissing, fondling, cuddling. They both giggled as they continued to make out.

"You'll be Democratic Nominee yet." Jon said as he kissed Stephen's jaw. "Just wait for that."

"I'm still unsure about that." Stephen said.

"But if you do become the Nominee, you get to face off against the man destroying this country." Jon said. Stephen just looked him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm ruining the mood, aren't I?"

"Right on the nose, Jon." Stephen said as they giggled again and began to kiss once more. Stephen then began to unbuckle Jon's pants. "Hey, I have an idea." He whispered in the shorter man's ear.

"What did you have in mind?" Jon asked as Stephen then undid his own pants and took them and his boxers off. Jon took his own pants and boxers off too.

"I want you to kneel on the couch and push your thighs together." Jon did as Stephen asked him and Stephen then unbuttoned his shirt before doing the same to Jon. Jon waited patiently as Stephen kissed his neck and Stephen then closed a gap between himself and Jon. "Now I want you to slightly open your thighs again." Jon agreed and Stephen slid himself through Jon's slightly open thighs and made sure a gap was closed between both of their dicks, the taller man's base close to Jon's perineum. "Now close your legs." Stephen panted that last command and who was Jon to say no to that? When he did so, Stephen gasped at the texture of Jon's thighs and Jon shivered. When Stephen began to pull and push back against Jon's dick, they groaned in unison as Stephen stroked Jon's chest, playing with his nipples. Jon grunted and panted as Stephen whispered sweet nothings in his ears.

"Jon baby, you feel so good." Stephen whispered as he gasped when he started getting harder. "You're the most amazing man I've ever met and I don't know why we never did this before."

"Stephen, Oh GOD Stephen." Jon wasn't able to make anymore coherent words after Oh god and Stephen. Stephen reached under his best friend and stroked both their dicks, intensifying the experience between them. Unfortunately, Jon wasn't able to last long after that and he soon ejaculated into Stephen's hand and over both their hot, thickened cocks. Stephen soon came right after and his weight was adjusted so he didn't crush his best friend and new lover.

"Holy shit, that was fucking amazing." Jon said once he had caught his breath. Stephen giggled at that comment and clinged to his bedfellow.

"I love you." Stephen said as he nuzzled into Jon's neck. Jon looked at Stephen with shock and awe.

"You do?" Jon asked. "Are you sure it's time to throw that around?"

"As sure as the day I decided to run for President and even before that, the day we met." Stephen looked into Jon's eyes and Jon could tell Stephen was telling the truth. He kissed him deeper than ever, and Stephen held the older man's face. Unfortunately, they were interrupted once again by Peter, who was knocking on the door frantically.

"DAD! Open up! I've got HUGE news!" Peter screamed as Stephen and Jon scattered into their pants and Stephen opened the door once they were decent. "You're the new Nominee." Peter stormed in.

"WHAT?! Stephen and Jon screeched.

"Yeah, they all dropped out once they saw you're in the lead. Your honesty was a reason the voters voted for you in straw poll and the rest of the caucus, and the other candidates decided you're a better, more deserving candidate to kick Trump's ass in the general polls." Peter said.

"This is great." Jon said and Stephen just sat stunned.

"The country is helping prove that the system works. Isn't that wonderful?" Peter asked.

"The point of no return, and I'm nervous and excited simultaneously." Stephen could only muster those words as he looked out the window of the hotel room, an entire state chanting Stephen's name.

The point of no return indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the feedback and I'm thankful you enjoy. Please let me know if the plot's still great.


	6. The Last Week Tonight Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Oliver asks Stephen to let him interview him and Stephen accepts as long as he lets Jon come along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's just gonna be a fluff piece this chapter.

John Oliver was nervous. When he invited Stephen onto Last Week Tonight to interview him, he wasn't expecting to interview his former boss from The Daily Show either. Of course he knew Jon was gonna be Vice President, but it didn't make things less intimidating. He took a deep breath and readied to interview Stephen and Jon.

"Stephen, it's so good to see you again. So first question, how's the campaign trail?" John asked.

"Tiresome, but also rewarding, surprisingly." Stephen said as he gave that warm smile he'd once given John.

"Oh, congratulations by the way on becoming the nominee for the Democratic Presidential Party." John said.

"Thank you, I highly appreciate it." Stephen giggled and took a sip of water. "Everyone's been giving me all kinds of congratulations and gifts with words of support like "Knock 'em dead" and it's kinda overwhelming a lot of the time." John nodded in understanding.

"I know the feeling. After I was given Last Week Tonight, I had similar words of support, and I was overwhelmed with both butterflies AND of course, emotions." John reflected.

"I remember you cried during your last day." Jon appeared out of nowhere and John went up to shake his hand and hug him. "That hug we just shared was JUST LIKE the hug we shared before you left." Jon reflected.

"I remember. So how was it like when Stephen asked you to be his running mate?" John asked Jon.

"It was as magical as the day we met on The Daily Show."

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Later, when the interview had wrapped, John asked Stephen something personal. "Off the record, is there something going on between the two of you?" He asked as Stephen went white.

"Is it that obvious?" Stephen asked.

"When I first started dating Kate, I had that same look in my eyes whenever I looked at her the way you looked at Jon near the end of the interview." John stated matter-of-factly.

"We started dating about four months ago. You're not the first person to find out though, John and Maggie walked in on us taking a bath together." Stephen explained.

"The time he dropped out of school?" John asked.

"Yeah. But the bloody nose thing still happened." Stephen said and John always believed that.

"Stephen, you're a glutton for malicious compliance. You called me a trollop once during Night of Too Many Stars, if you can recall?" John asked. Stephen laughed and remembered well that bit with the AGT buzzers. "With that said, I not only want you to be happy, but to be safe as well. People might see it as a problem." John warned him. "I also want to know if this is serious because we all know your track record of not taking things seriously." Stephen smiled.

"I'm definitely serious about this one. As serious as the day I decided I'm running, the day I proposed to Evie, the day Maddie was born even though I made that anecdote about missing a Night Court rerun, the day I made the Strangers with Candy movie, all of it. Jon's and my lovelife is as serious as all of it." Stephen said.

"Lovelife, so have you-you know?" John asked.

"We've made out, shared a bath and only had Intercrural. After we did though, I told him I love him. I mean we've only been dating for a short time but we've known each other almost 21 years." Stephen shared with him. John just smiled in understanding and Stephen then went over to Jon and whispered in his ear. Jon almost went as white as Stephen did but calmed down when he told him John said it was off the record. They kissed and John thought about kissing Kate like that when he got home to play with Hudson and Emmett on the living room floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, let me know by commenting. :)


	7. Inbetween the Election Moments: The Christmas presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Jon give each other special Christmas presents after the kids and exes get presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff but I just thought about it a while ago. All in all, I hope you enjoy it.

Twas Christmas Eve. All the kids had gotten all kinds of presents. Nathan and his toys and things, Maggie and her music, John and a camera, Maddie and a bracelet and Peter and a new laptop. Jon and Stephen smiled as they all thanked them and dinner was even more delicious than anything. When Christmas morning happened, they had sent Evie and Tracey a scarf and some more veterinary supplies respectively. They got their thank yous and they ate together.

"Merry Christmas." Stephen said as he kissed Jon's ear.

"Merry Christmas. And Happy Hanukkah." Jon said as he looked up into Stephen's eyes. Both men giggled and kissed each other deeper. After breakfast, Stephen pulled him into the living room and they sat down on the floor and handed each other their presents to each other.

"I got you something important." Stephen said as he gave Jon a small box.

"Are you proposing?" Jon asked at how small the box was.

"Maybe if I win." Stephen swooned in that idea as he told Jon to open it and Jon opened the small box to find a key.

"A key to your apartment?" Jon asked.

"I feel we're ready for that commitment. I've yet to get you a toothbrush and a drawer, and I already have a drawer and toothbrush at your place, so." Stephen gestured to the key.

"This is a big step for you." Jon said.

"I needed to prove that I'm in this for the long haul. That whatever happens, I love you and I refuse to leave you." Stephen took Jon's hands in his. "I love you, Jon Stewart."

"I love you too, Stephen Colbert." Jon said as he kissed him. "In the off chance that we do lose, I have this for you as well." Jon said as he got up and pulled out a box as small as the box Stephen had given him. Stephen opened the box to find a copy of Jon's apartment key in the Colbert Report colors. "So you never forget the past, but not give up on the future if we don't end up going to DC at the end of this ride." Jon said.

"No matter what, you're my future. No matter what happens at the end of the day. You and me? That's forever." Stephen said as he and Jon touched foreheads before they realized someone had found the old mistletoe from the Christmas special. They giggled once more and made out deeper than ever before they ordered take-out Chinese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the feedback coming, I'm really glad you like so far.


	8. The Vice Presidential Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon throws down in the debate with Pence, throwing in the support of Anti-LGBTQA+ orginization Focus on the Family and his previous stances on women in the military etc. Meanwhile, Stephen's family finds out they're together and decide to cook for them after the debate.

"Vice President Pence, it is true that you still support Focus on the Family, correct?" John was asking shakily but doing good regardless.

"Well, I've seen your Last Week Tonight segment on me from three years ago, so I think you'd know." Pence answered smugly as Jon just clenched at his podium.

"Just answer without being arrogant to my former protege, please." Jon interrupted.

"My apologies, the answer would be yes. I do still support Focus on the Family." Pence gave Jon a death glare.

"Is it true then, that you would discriminate against members of the LGBTQ Community?" John pressed further.

"Hoosiers don't believe in discrimination." Pence responded, as Jon sighed in rebuttal.

"If Hoosiers don't believe in discrimination, then why, when you were a Governor, did you refuse to make a split second decision on needle swap programs?" Jon asked. "It would actually reduce the spread of HIV and AIDS, so why just say you're gonna pray on it?" Jon asked. Pence tried to change the subject, but that subject that was alternative to the LGBTQA+ issues was his disgust against women in the Military. It was clear that by the end of the night, Jon was the clear winner and everyone was cheering him on. Especially Stephen, who was watching at home and swooning every second. Unfortunately, his siblings had found out about his relationship with Jon and they instantly took over the apartment.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hey, you." Stephen said when Jon came into the apartment later that night. "I watched the debate, you were amazing." Stephen kissed Jon chastely but still as passionate as the first time.

"Hmm, thank you." Jon said as he embraced Stephen. Suddenly though, he heard a broken dish and looked at Stephen.

"Would you believe me if I said I adopted Marmaduke?" Stephen asked. Jon giggled and went to investigate, Stephen looking paler than if he had Appendicitis. When he opened the kitchen door, he saw why.

"Oh wow." Jon said as the entire rest of Stephen's family was cooking dinner.

"I'm sorry, John told Lizzie and Lizzie told all our siblings and they told extended family and such." Stephen explained.

"Honey, it's fine." Jon said.

"Jon Stewart." Lizzie said when she went over to Jon. "Why didn't you sweep my brother up before you met Tracey?" Lizzie asked as she had Jon try a mushroom gravy with house seasoning and Morels. Jon moaned and after, told her that they just realized what they had together. She just smiled.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So do your family always ambush a relative's place when they find out they've got a new romance?" Jon asked out of curiosity.

"No, but it's a big deal. Knowing Stephen, we thought he'd die alone following Evie divorcing him. But then John told Lizzie about the bath incident and here we are." Margot, one of Stephen's oldest sisters, said.

"Stephen, when are you gonna make an honest man out of Jon?" One of Stephen's brothers asked in jest.

"I think we'll settle down after the election. In the meantime, we're just keeping things on the downlow and we're gonna wait until the time comes." Stephen said as he took Jon's hand in his and kissed it. Jon did the same with Stephen's and everyone swooned.


	9. The Late Show return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Stephen return to the Late Show to have Jordan interview them and he asks about Jon's interactions with the Senate if Stephen wins.

"Welcome back." Jordan Klepper said in a chipper tone as he introduced Jon and Stephen. He was nervous, he never thought he'd get to interview his biggest influence and his former boss in one sitting. But he kept his cool and took a deep breath. "Tonight's a special treat, our first two guests tonight are the Democratic Presidential and Vice Presidential candidates and our best friends on this program, and of course, it was such an honor when he asked me to take over from him last year. Please give a round of applause to Stephen Colbert and Jon Stewart." Jordan then gestured to the camera to pan over at Stephen and Jon, who walked on and waved as the old Late Show theme played in the background, Stephen feeling at home. He was even more surprised when Jordan shook his hand as rapidly as Harry shook that of the Fabulous Falconey in the Night Court season 3 ep "Could this be Magic?". Everyone cheered.

"Thank you, really. It's, it's great to be back here." Stephen said as the applause ended and Jordan smiled.

"So how goes the trail?" Jordan asked.

"It's tough and tiring, but also simultaneously rewarding." Stephen said as Jon added on.

"The support is overwhelming. It's barely hit us yet that we're going against the big dog." Stephen nodded and Jordan smiled.

"So you're running with Jon here as your Vice President. Is it weird that you're gonna be his boss unlike years of him being yours?" Jordan asked.

"No, I don't think it's weird." Jon said. "Especially since we work together well and our history of working together since 1999 makes things easier. And I know we'll be working as equals." Jon said.

"I concurr. As Jon'll be in charge of the Senate if he becomes Vice President and I'll be working with the Senate, Congress and House to get stuff done in the Legislature." Stephen added.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jordan later found out about Stephen and Jon when they went out for drinks to catch up.

"So how long have you been together together?" Jordan asked.

"We kissed shortly before the incident John, my youngest, had that incident with a MAGA hat wearing Pro-Trumper." Stephen said.

"He and Maggie caught us making out in a bath tub that day." Jon said.

"Wow." Jordan said. "So when John Oliver interviewed you?" Jordan asked.

"He instantly knew." Stephen and Jon said simultaneously. Stephen then picked Jon's hand up and kissed it, Jon doing the same with Stephen's hand when it was set down. Jordan smiled at how sweet that moment was.

"I'm gonna call my wife and ask if she's ready for children." Jordan said as he went to make a call to his wife.

"Speaking of, do think you'd be ready to be a father again if we were to get married?" Stephen asked when he looked into Jon's eyes and reached up to stroke his hair.

"Maybe, if we live long enough." Jon said.

"Wanna say goodnight to Jordan when he gets back and make dinner?" Stephen asked. Jon said yes and kissed Stephen's neck, both men purring.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When they got home, Stephen kissed Jon deeply and Jon went to the kitchen. They still had some leftovers from Stephen's family cooking. They held hands and talked the rest of the night.


	10. The DNC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen decides to officially come out as Bi tells everyone he and Jon are dating in his speech. Jon and Stephen have their first fight and have sex for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stewbert sex. Not the first time writing, but at least the first sex scene on AO3. Hope you enjoy.

One week of Stephen being talked about. Jon told about his working with him and their friendship. Evie talked about how wonderful he's been as a father and how he was a hell of a husband to her before she asked for the divorce. Everyone told about how Stephen would make a great President and John even said that he not only regrets daring Trump to run in 2013, but he supports Stephen 120% and if he were a US Citizen, he'd vote whole-heartedly for Stephen. When Stephen came out on the final night, Jon and Evie were introducing him and he was emotional.

"I'm touched." Stephen started off. "I want to thank you all for choosing me to represent the Democratic Party. I promise to do everything in my power to fight for you, to mend relationships between our nation and others if I win and to take care of gun control with the help of my running mate." Stephen was cheered on and he decided this was the time to tell the world about himself and Jon. "I also want to start this off with an important thing." He started again. "I don't want to lie anymore, and though I have been honest thus far, I am lying by omission about two important things." Stephen said as Jon looked on, eyes beginning to bulge. "I'm Bisexual." There was a plethora of people cheering and shouting "Finally" and "Took you long enough", making Stephen blush at the realization that people already knew about his sexual preferences. "That's not all though. I want to kick off this leg of my Presidential run by being 100% truthful. I've been dating Jon for 9 months now." Jaws dropped and Jon began feeling lightheaded. But then everyone began cheering loud and hard as they supported the union between the two. "I love him and I love that you support us." Stephen said as people walked up and hugged him, but Evie began to look at Jon and walked closer to him. He was shocked though when he saw that she was smiling as she walked up to him.

"I always thought the two of you'd be together. Ever since the day I met him." She said as Jon switched between looking at Stephen and looking at her. "You forget, Jon, that we met three years before I met Stephen. If he didn't fall in love with me that night, I'd have instantly looked you up in the phone book in LA and set you two up. Your comedy compliments his and vice versa." She paused and looked on at her ex being blanketed in support from members of the LGBTQA+ community among others. "You complete each other, Jon." Jon smiled, but still worried that it could be used against him and Stephen.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"What were you THINKING?!" Jon dug into Stephen when they got to the hotel room later that night. He was panicky and worried.

"I want to be completely honest with constituents and I thought it was time to finally tell the world I love you." Stephen said as Jon walked over to him.

"Don't you get that what you did back there was attempted Political suicide?" Jon said. "I mean you have every right to come out, and you have the right to tell people about us, but Trump could use it against us. The election could end like THAT!" He snapped his fingers as he explained that to Stephen. "I couldn't believe you didn't think about that."

"No, I didn't. But I told you before, Jon. No matter what happens." Stephen began as he walked over to his boyfriend. "It's you and me, we're forever. Even if we do lose." Stephen looked into Jon's eyes again and Jon nodded, knowing Stephen was always truthful about that.

"But what about Trump and Pence? He could come after our love and the LGBTQA+ community's in enough danger. I don't wanna lose you." Jon said, beginning to tear up. "I already lost Tracey. She's moved on and I can't lose my boyfriend." Stephen held him close and stroked his hair.

"Hey. It's gonna be okay." Stephen said as Jon was crying. He looked into Stephen's eyes again a while later and Stephen smiled.

"You know what my favorite color is?" Stephen said as he pressed his forehead to Jon's. "Your eye color. It's all I think about everyday. Quite frankly, I thought about it when Evie asked for the divorce. It's been on my mind since the day we met on the Daily Show set. When we bit into the same slice of pizza at that All the President's Men parody, when you became my Executive Producer on The Late Show before I started running." Stephen was slowly undressing Jon the whole time he told Jon this. "I love you, Jon. And if Trump and Pence begin to target us, we'll handle it." Stephen reassured him by kissing him deeply. "We'll figure it out because we've figured it out before. Even if I like to tease you." Jon lightly giggled through the tears. Stephen smiled and kissed his face and hair. Jon clung to Stephen and began to straddle him as he began to undress Stephen. Stephen then stood up with Jon in his arms and as they undid each other's clothes, a realization donned on Jon's face.

"We just had our first fight." Jon said between kisses. Stephen nodded.

"Yeah, we did." Stephen said.

"Now we're about to have sex for the first time." Jon said.

"We are." Stephen said in agreement. They both giggled and Stephen gently set Jon down on the bed as he undid his suit pants and boxers, taking off his shoes shortly before. Jon was still in his pants and simultaneously unbuckled himself as Stephen did. Once he was out of his pants and boxers, Stephen got down on his knees to help him with the buckle on his pants and when his pants and boxers were completely undone, he began to kiss and lick tenderly at Jon's penis. Jon threw his head back into the pillows of the bed as Stephen began to put his whole mouth over his dick and Jon groaned like that congressman in the elevator after that long day from that clip he once showed on The Daily Show. Stephen moaned at that sound and the vibration went through Jon's shaft, shot into his base and ran up his spine as he arched his back and thrusted up into Stephen's throat. The feel of Stephen's throat being penetrated heavily by his steadfastly thickening cock made things even more intense between them. Though Jon had to pull out a bit so Stephen could breathe.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked when he pulled out of Stephen's throat.

"I'm fine." Stephen rasped out with a reassuring nod as he continued giving Jon oral. Stephen moaned more and once more sank his mouth down Jon's dick. He used his lips to massage the older man's base and Jon's heels were soon resting on Stephen's scapulas and his hands were buried in Stephen's hair. He even felt his future boss's tongue massaging the fissure between his scrotum and the base of his shaft and nearly screamed when Stephen then breached the tip with his tongue after suddenly going back up to it from the base.

"Oh GOD!" Jon yelped out in pleasure. Stephen purred and held Jon's legs down. "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes Stephen, Oh Stephen baby, please." Stephen then pulled off of him before Jon came and then began to sink himself down onto his dick. The instant slickness from the precum and saliva was all that Stephen needed to ride the love of his life.

"OH MY GOD!" They simultaneously screamed as Stephen began to roll his hips over Jon. Jon met his thrusts and Stephen's hands roamed over Jon's body. Jon also roamed Stephen's body and they kissed each other.

"You're heaven, you're the afterlife I crave." Jon said as he kissed Stephen's neck and chest.

"Oh Jon, you're amazing." Stephen said as he picked the pace up just a tiny bit. Not enough to make Jon come inside him just yet, but enough to drive him wilder than the pizza rant. However, Stephen's plan worked too well as Jon overpowered him and topped, ramming himself inside of Stephen. Both men gasped and groaned as Jon kept increasing the pace and fucked Stephen harder and deeper. Just when he didn't think Jon'd be anymore intense with his body, Jon started kissing his body down as he continued thrusting and then Stephen felt Jon's tongue manipulating his bellybutton. He swirled it in and around as he slowed his pace, Stephen arching his back even more than he had Jon arching. Stephen struggled so much, he screamed loud until Jon came inside him. Then Jon reciprocated the orgasm he experienced inside of Stephen.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Uahchya" Jon grunted out as Stephen thrusted deeper into him.

"Oh GOD! Jon, it feels better inside you than when you're inside me." Stephen growled out as Jon groaned.

"Oh Stephen, I'm about to-" Jon started before cutting off with a gasp.

"I know. I am too." Stephen said as they both climaxed and came harder than earlier. Once their breaths were caught, Jon draped himself onto Stephen's waist.

"That was even better than the Intercrural." Jon said, kissing Stephen's waist line down to his hip bone, where he gave a mark.

"I 100% agree, couldn't agree anymore than I agree with you on Trump being evil." Stephen said as he kissed Jon's left scapula, nuzzling it. After a while though, they got tired and fell asleep. But not before holding hands after the impassioned lovemaking they had just done.

They were 100% happy because of that night.


	11. The Presidential Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen squares off with Trump and Jon prepares a special surprise when he's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may mostly be fluff.

Stephen was nervous. Jon couldn't be with him, he had to stay home to be with Maggie and Nathan. He was shaking and shivering.

"What got you through your debate with Mark Sanford?" Stephen asked Lizzie when she was coming over with a glass of water.

"The kids, you, Mama, my husband. You're gonna be fine, Stephen." Lizzie said as she touched Stephen's shoulder.

"I know." Stephen nodded with a smile and kissed her cheek. "I just got jitters. I haven't seen Trump since I last interviewed him. And Jon's worried that Trump'll use us to further his career. We're a bit high-strung for that reason." Stephen was making sure his tie was straight.

"You're gonna do great and you're gonna kick that evil President's ass. No go out there and make him your Charles Sumner, Preston Brooks." Lizzie said as Stephen giggled at that.

"But Preston Brooks beat him because of slavery." Stephen said.

"It was because his cousin was ill and Preston didn't take it lightly that he had called the fella out by insinuating he enjoyed the company of trollops. Now GO!" Lizzie pointed to the stage and Stephen took a sip of his water as he walked out.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sure enough, Trump was trying to use Stephen and Jon's relationship during the debate. Stating how unethical it was that A Presidential candidate is dating his running mate among other things. Stephen fired back about the egregious clusterfuck the world was falling under from Global Climate change to Immigration to everything else.

"Are you clean, Mr. Colbert? Because you need to give blood if you're gonna help with the bleeding hearts of the world." Trump said as he took a sip of water and smugly looked at Stephen. Stephen was raging, but kept his composure. However, he did rip into him.

"Mr. President, it just so happens that I had a test done just to make sure because neither Mr. Stewart nor myself had had sex since we slept last with our respective ex-wives. Jon and I have been friends since 1999, and it was bound to happen sooner or later since we had a sexual tension that lasts to this very day." Stephen started. "I had a test done shortly after the Democratic National Convention because we had a fight about what you would do with our relationship. We then had sex for the first time ever." Silence fell over the room and Jake was intrigued. "It was our first time together. We had not had any penetration done before the DNC. The only sex we had was Intercrural. And when we got back, we both got tested just in case and our screens came out negative." Stephen took a deep breath. "Now, if you also plan to attack my sister's political career, that'll be even stupider because my sister fought HARD against Former Governor Sanford, and baby sibs are overprotective of their big sibs. Don't you DARE attack my family again." Stephen growled it out like Harry screaming "Bring me their heads" when three inmates destroyed the frame for Harry's Mel Torme pic. The crowd cheered and Stephen was given a standing ovation. Trump was fuming and crushed his water bottle.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When Stephen got home, the apartment was dark but dimly lit with candles. "Jon? Babe? You here?" Stephen called out. "Was there a blackout?" He asked when he arrived in the living room to check mail.

"No, I wanted to surprise my family." Jon said as Stephen turned to see him kneeling on the floor. He had a box in his hands and Stephen walked over to him. "You think of me as family?" He asked, needing reassurance.

"Yes, yes I do. You're more than just my best friend and way more than just my boyfriend. You're my whole world, Jon. I guess you can say you've always been, since we met all those years ago." Stephen said as Jon stroked his face after Stephen had knelt down right face to face with him.

"When Tracey divorced me, I didn't know if I'd stand on my own two feet. Being a loving husband was something I've known since 2002, but Stephen? You've had 26 years." Jon said. "When Evie said she wasn't in love with you anymore, I thought we could lean on each other for support and you know what? We've not only leaned on each other, we've stood on each other to help each other out." Stephen was starting to cry. "You're my family too in that regard, Stephen Tyrone Colbert and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me. You can meet my brother, Larry. The whole commitment thing doesn't scare me if it doesn't scare you." Jon cried more as he opened the box and showed him a ring. "It's my grandfather's wedding ring. I want you to have it. And to marry me." Jon said as he kissed Stephen's hand.

"I want to marry you, Jon. Really, I do. And this is the most beautiful setting I've ever seen, straight out of Friends. Really. I love it. And I love you." Stephen kissed him softly before continuing. "But it's not the right moment yet." Jon was confused.

"You're not ready to remarrry or-" Stephen cut him off.

"That's not it at all. I want to remarry. I'm more than ready, I want you to be the man I remarry with. But I kinda have a plan for our future, and I want to act it out at the right time." Jon frowned as he nodded in understanding. "It doesn't mean you have to lose the ring, I will take it. But when the time is right." Stephen said as Jon was given some hope.

"You'll let me know when the time is right?" Jon asked.

"The moment everything's aligned, I will immediately call for you and I will propose. Just keep that ring handy." Jon happy cried, relieved, and kissed Stephen deeper than they had previously. Stephen then lied down on the floor with him and they just kissed and held each other. Jon stopped though and pulled out the ring anyway.

"I want to see if it fits regardless." Jon said as he put the ring on Stephen's finger. Not only did it fit, it also looked amazing on him.

"It's beautiful." Stephen said as he kissed Jon. He then went to get a chain and then took the ring off. "Let's treat it like a Gimlet ring." Stephen said as he put the ring on the chain and put the chain on his neck. "Think of it as a promise, a promise that when the time came for me to propose to you, I will start wearing this on my finger and I will never forget you, Jonathan Stewart nee Leibowitz, are mine and I'm yours." Jon smiled and kissed him one more time before going into Stephen's bedroom to cuddle to sleep for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I pulled a script from my Barisi fic, Santa Goes Downtown Again, but I just wanted to flavor the broth a little bit. Trust me. There still will be a White House wedding AND Stephen still proposes on Election night. I just wanted to introduce a ring that Jon could give Stephen after Stephen gives Jon his. I hope you like the idea and please comment to let me know what you think.


	12. The Al Smith Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen gears up his jokes when he once again squares off with Trump at the Al Smith Dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all for the support you give to this. I'm really appreciative of the love and support for this story and I thank you for your comments.

Jon and Stephen were having fun the whole time talking and eating at the Al Smith dinner. They took turns feeding each other and at some point, shared a thing of pasta.

"This is a fun date night. Thanks for suggesting it, babe." Jon said.

"Like I'd want to share Linguine like I am right now with my boyfriend with my sister. Besides, Lizzie has her family and I'm just glad Tracey had the kids this week." Stephen said as he and Jon giggled lightly. Melania came over to say hi.

"Hello." Melania said. "I thought I would wish you luck tonight." Melania extended her hand to shake Stephen's and Jon's. "My husband, he do not understand your love. But I do." Stephen blushed and Jon thanked her. Mike Pence and his wife, however, stuck up their noses and Jon just started raucously making out with Stephen in their chairs. Melania smiled and walked over to where Mike and his wife were. After a while, Stephen stopped the session and pulled him off.

"Gotta give you a little power surge before you cast your Patronus on him." Jon said before Stephen touched his forehead, smiling. Then they started the benefit.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"LOOK at this. You've got here, a man running against me as President and he's got a boyfriend with him, a boyfriend who's also his running mate. Shouldn't there be rules about this?" Trump asked when people started cheering. Stephen was fighting the urge not to bend the silverware. Especially since Jon and Stephen'd have to eat Dorowot for the rest of their lives if they lost. And it had already been established one time that Jon and Ethiopian food didn't get along, long before the Vegetarianism for ethical reasons. And Stephen had even tried to make a Vegetarian Dorowot but it still didn't work out.

"It'll be over soon, I promise." Jon said as Stephen nodded understandingly.

"I know, but he won't shut up and I'm wearing myself thin here." Stephen said as he was fighting his hands.

"It's just unethical, folks. Just completely unethical. And the fact that he's going in this without a First Lady. Come on, COME ON! That's one hot mess President." That got Stephen mad. No, now he was beYOND mad, he was pissed. He forwent the jokes he was going to now put that overbloated dementor in his place. When it was time for Stephen to stand up and do his thing, he threw his joke cards in the air and started his thing.

"Give it up for the BLOATUS, ladies and gentlemen." Stephen said as everyone cheered and laughed, albeit nervously as they were afraid he'd call Trump a cockholster again. Not that Jon wouldn't mind, he almost gave Stephen oral that night. God how he wished he could bring back that night. "It's funny that he calls my lovelife unethical when he's got a laundry list of unethical things he's done to this country. I mean come on, the man's committed treason on this country and it's on-the proof is on his son's TWITTER FEED!" Stephen inflexed as if he was still on The Late Show. "He cheated on his wife with a Playboy Bunny and a porn star WHILE SHE WAS PREGNANT! When MY ex-wife was pregnant, ALL THREE PREGNANCIES, by the way, when she was having our children. Do you know what I did? I got her whatever she craved. I got her whatever she needed. I prepared the nursery. I cooked, cleaned, did EVERYTHING for her." Everyone was in awe as Stephen took Trump down like Peter, Gammora, Rocket and Drax did Ronin at the end of Guardians of the Galaxy. "And you know what else is unethical? Preventing Asylum seekers to seek Asylum, resulting in the deaths of a young man and his toddler, Family separation which has been YOUR brain child from the beginning, DONALD, don't deny it." Stephen spoke directly at that beast and then continued to look over at the audience. "Undoing all the progress with including Transgenders to the melting pot that is the LGBTQA+ community by taking them out of the Military and the scouts. The Access Hollywood tape with Billy Bush, which was MORE than just locker room talk and you know it." Stephen directed at Trump again. "One more unethical thing: You said in a 1994 interview that you wished that your daughter Tiffany would inherit your wife's breasts when she grew up, that's just sick. The most I wish MY daughter Maddie inherits from her mother is her smile and her spirit. And at least some of my qualities like my sense of humor. And you know what, at least my running mate doesn't always need to be with me to go with other people." That got the crowd howling in laughter. "And if he also becomes my First Gentleman, at least he'll definitely stay with me until one of us is dead. Unlike your loveless marriage to Melania, considering she will probably divorce you when your run is over." They cheered again and Stephen thanked them again before going back to his table with Jon.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"You were wonderful." Jon said as he kissed down Stephen's body, pressing him against the door to his bedroom.

"You really think?" Stephen asked when Jon knelt down and started to unbutton Stephen's shirt. Suddenly, though, Stephen's cell rang. Both men groaned.

"I gotta take this, it's Amy Sedaris." Stephen said.

"You have Amy's cell number?" Jon asked.

"And she has mine. Babe, it's okay. She and I never really did anything, she was more into Paul." Stephen said.

"And didn't he play your gay lover on Strangers with Candy?" Jon asked teasingly.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Furlong." Stephen said as he picked up the phone. "Hey, Amy. What's up?" Stephen asked.

"Paul's gone insane." Amy said. "He's helping Trump get you corrupted saying that you and he were legitimately having an affair during filming on Strangers with Candy. He's so jealous of your relationship with Jon that he's willing to kamikaze your candidacy." Amy said.

"What?" Stephen said.

"Turn on the news, Jordan's talking about it and he's furious. All of the guys who name you as an influence comedywise is stepping in to defend you, but there's an uncertainty that Trump's gonna win because of this." Amy said as Stephen turned on the news. Sure enough, there was a CNN headline reading "Paul Dinello unleashes bombshell", making his skin crawl for Jon's sake.

"This can't be true, right?" Jon asked.

"No, I'd never have cheated on Evie like that. It was only for the show that we PLAYED lovers but we never WERE lovers in real life." Stephen said as Jon believed him.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"What the FUCK, Paul?" Stephen asked when he later saw the other man at a cafe the next morning.

"I'm in love with you, Stephen. I've been since Second City. You know, after you saw me in a new light when I was reading that book. It got worse when we started playing Geoffrey and Chuck on Strangers with Candy. That's why Amy and I broke up, she saw I couldn't get over you. Then it also affected the show and, and, I love you." Paul said.

"Paul, I'm sorry. You're one of my best friends, but Jon and I click more. I'm in love with him. I love you, but like a brother." Stephen said. "But this could cost me the election. You almost destroyed my reputation as an honest candidate last night, so now we might have to cut ties." Stephen said tearfully.

"I'm sorry, Stephen." Paul said also teary-eyed. "I didn't think."

"You didn't think, Paul. Go home." Stephen then went home and deleted Paul from his contacts and blocked him from his Facebook. Jon comforted him.

"It's gonna be okay." Jon said.

"I know, I had to do it." Stephen said as Jon wrapped his arms around Stephen, telling him how important he is to him and how everything will turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been to the Strangers with Candy tag on AO3 and I thought I'd go ahead and bring Stephen's friendship with Paul into it because Jon's not the only person he has a sexual tension with from the looks of Strangers with Candy. Plus we needed a little more drama before the Election starts. Anywho, let me know how you feel about the drama.


	13. Inbetween the Election Moments: The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise wrench in Trump's campaign is thrown in Stephen's favor, and it affects the Election as much as it affected the 2016 Election.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter before the Election, excited?

Stephen had been dealing with it the whole rest of the Election. "Were you really cheating on your wife with Paul Dinello?" One reporter asked. "What really happened on Strangers with Candy?" Another asked. The only people who didn't ask were Stephen's family, Jon, Evie and the kids. They knew the truth.

"Stephen, I made your favorite meal. Tuna Mac and cheese." Jon said, trying to coax the love of his life out of the bedroom.

"You do know how to get to my heart." Stephen said as it did the trick. "Thank you, I know it mustn't be easy on you. Damn Paul and that scandal."

"Babe, it's gonna be okay. If it helps, I've also got Banana bread pudding in the oven, we can feed it to each other like we did dessert at the dinner." Stephen chuckled. "So what if I wasn't the first guy you had sexual tension with? The important thing is I'm the most important man you've had it with and I got you last. So screw Paul for almost sabotaging you like he did." Jon kissed Stephen and held him. Suddenly, Amy called again.

"What's up, Amy?" Stephen asked.

"Well Paul said he wanted to make amends so if you get a visit from him in the future, that's a heads up. Second, you should probably put on the news. Jake Tapper's reporting something HELLA juicy about Trump." Stephen did just that and saw that Comey had come out with huge news.

"Former FBI Director James Comey has announced that he was ordered by then Presidential candidate Trump to press on the emails again after Anthony Wiener's infamous dick pic he sent to a teenage girl still in high school." Jake Tapper said as he played a clip of Comey at a press conference.

"I was desperate about Hillary becoming President, but that's not the only real reason I did what I did." Comey said in the press conference. "I made the decision to ask Now President Trump what to do and he urged me to get cracking to see if maybe Hillary's Emails were in Wiener and his now ex-wife's laptops. So I took his advice and reopened the investigation. In doing so, I paved the path to my firing. I am sorry to this country for what I did and I am sorry to my family. I only hope you can forgive me." Stephen was shocked when Paul knocked on the door. Stephen opened it and was shocked to see him with a dog.

"For you and Jon when you move in together." Paul said when he brought in the pup. It then went over to Stephen and leaped up onto his leg like it was happy to see him. "I don't know why I was so jealous of Jon and I want to support you. Congratulations, Stephen." Paul then turned to walk out and Stephen called out to him.

"I'm sorry too, Paul. This dog is a really sweet gesture, thank you." Stephen shook hands with Paul and then they hugged almost as tightly as Joey and Chandler. Jon then came in and said hi to Paul.

"Oh hi, Paul. Come on in, I just made Stephen's favorite. Cute dog." Jon said.

"Thanks, it's for you and Stephen. I'm sorry I was a jackass last week. I'll try and retract what I said and I'll take the L, as they say these days." Paul giggled sadly but happily for his best friend.

"Thank you for the support. And the dog." Stephen said as Paul joined him and Jon for lunch.


	14. The Election

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Jon are anxious as they wait for the results.

The big day was finally upon them. Stephen and Jon voted for their opponents since it would be unfair for them to vote for themselves. Stephen kissed Jon in relief that the pressure of voting would be off, and then the wait began. Stephen coped while waiting by cleaning his apartment. Jon helped and decided that after cleaning, he'd cook some food for him.

"I'm just as anxious as you are, honey but do you have to clean the whole apartment? Just because you're the same age as Courtney Cox doesn't mean you have to BE Monica. Or whatever the male equivalent of Monica is." Stephen chuckled a little and kissed him.

"I can't help it. When my mother got nervous, she'd clean every nook and cranny, then she'd clean it all over again." Stephen said.

"Come on, let's take a walk." Jon said as he hooked Stephen's arm and grabbed their coats.

"Alright. I'll just go freshen up first." Stephen said as Jon watched Stephen walk away to the bathroom.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They watched the leaves fall, went to a petting zoo or two, ate lunch at a deli that makes vegetarian friendly foods, visited a chocolate shop where Jon bought him some chocolate stars and then they went to the area where the election results were gonna be announced.

"Have the first results come in?" Stephen asked.

"No, not yet." Maddie said while she was looking at the polls. "Peter and John aren't here yet so I have to read the polls until they do." Maddie said.

"We'll take over for you, you go get lunch." Jon said as Maddie put on her coat. Paul and Amy came over later with the dog.

"Sorry we're late, Brewster really likes to sniff at the grass." Paul said.

"And he took a few good poops too." Amy said. Tracey came over with the kids shortly after and Stephen smiled.

"Hey, Mr. Colbert." Nathan said. "Oh is that the dog?"

"Jon, it was supposed to be a surprise." Stephen said.

"Sorry, babe. Maggie kept hearing him barking. I couldn't hide it for long after that." Stephen sighed and forgave him.

"You're lucky you're cute." Stephen said as he kissed Jon deeply. Suddenly though, Lizzie was calling him.

"Hello? Hey, Lizzie. What's up?" Stephen asked.

"Stephen, there's a ring that looks just like Daddy's wedding band. Come look." Lizzie said.

"Wait what? Where? Where are you?" Stephen asked.

"I'll send you the directions." Lizzie said as Stephen said he had to go and kissed Jon before he went to where Lizzie was.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

As it turns out, Lizzie had arrived in NY on a surprise flight and she was actually at a jewelry store that wasn't that far from Election HQ. Stephen looked at the ring and sure enough, it did look like the ring James wore the whole time he and Lorna were married until the plane crash that killed him, Peter and Paul.

"Oh my God, it does look just like it." Stephen said. He then went in and paid a fortune for the ring, but it was worth it.

"Do you think it'll fit Jon's finger?" Stephen asked Lizzie when he was putting it in his pocket on the way to the car.

"Are you thinking of proposing?" Lizzie asked. Stephen then showed her the gimlet ring hanging around his neck and she was internally squeeing.

"Jon gave it to me two months ago. He was meaning to propose. The atmosphere was amazing, but it wasn't right yet." Stephen explained.

"You deserve each other." Lizzie said as Stephen swooned. Suddenly, the results started coming in and Stephen got a message on his phone.

"Holy shit. I'm winning by a landslide." Stephen said as he quickly got in his car and drove fast back to the Election HQ to see what's going on.


	15. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the night, the winner's officially announced. Jon and Stephen celebrate in front of the crowds in the most intimate way possible, win or lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter, folks. Let me know how you like it.

The results were in by before dinner that the results were in for the popular vote. Stephen and Jon went out for dinner and celebrated with some pasta at Jon's favorite Italian place and a steadfast celebration at Stephen's apartment before heading back to Election HQ.

"I love when you giggle." Jon said as he was kissing Stephen's neck, purring into the younger man's ear. "Especially when I'm making you do so."

"I love when you shiver when we make love." Stephen purred as he entered Jon and nibbled his jaw. "It lets me know how much you enjoy the pleasure between us." Stephen then began thrusting slowly, setting the pace. Jon kissed him deeper and nuzzled his sternum as they were entangled, lost in each other with touch, with kisses and with waves of pleasure in a sea of covers. When they finished and were were redressing, Jon kissed the center of Stephen's chest where the ring he had given him a month earlier was sitting.

"No matter what happens." Jon said.

"We're forever, you and me." Stephen reassured him and kissed him deeply before heading back to the car and back over to the HQ.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When they got back, Maddie and John greeted them. They looked stunned.

"Where've you been? There's a huge development." Maddie asked.

"Sorry, we had dinner and needed a little moment alone. What's wrong?" Stephen asked.

"Dad, it's not what's wrong. It's what happened to the Trump Administration. Trump's been sent to jail for colluding with Russia and Kavanaugh's been impeached for his sexual misconduct and assault allegations." John said.

"Wait, what?" Stephen and Jon ran right into HQ to see the Hell that's been caused. Video being shown on the news of Trump and Kavanaugh being sent away as Comey is being carried off with them, martyring himself. "Oh my God." Stephen said. "But what does that do to the election?" Stephen asked.

"Babe, look at the board." Jon said as Stephen turned to see all the delegates have sided with him. At this moment, Stephen was the new President Elect and all over the state, let alone the country itself, he could almost hear a crowd of people chanting "Stephen Stephen Stephen Stephen!" as he began to realize the gravity of the reality he was now in.

Stephen Colbert, President of the United States. He had won.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Stephen and Jon waved as the crowd cheered as he climbed up onto the stage to make a speech.

"Thank you for the support, you've really been the best throughout this journey." Stephen began as the crowd cheered. "I promise as President, I will NOT let you down and I will do my best to help fix what Trump has done to this country. And to show that I am fully commited, I want my Vice President to come up here. Jon?" Stephen called out and there were more whoops and hollers as Jon got up there and kissed Stephen deeply. Then Stephen started talking to Jon.

"For many years, you've been the one who supported my worklife. Be it when I was a Daily Show contributor to when I had the Colbert Report to even when I hosted the Late Show. You were there for me from the day we met and it's more apparent to me everyday that you're more than just a friend to me. You're not only my best friend, but you're my rock and fire. You're the reason I keep going everyday, the chemistry between us is eternal." Stephen said as he began to get on his knees. You're the love of my life, Jonathan Stewart Nee Leibowitz and I will spend everyday of my life proving that alongside proving my worth as President." Stephen then pulled out the ring he'd been carrying around only a few hours now and some of the cheerers started screaming in delight. "Remember when you asked me to marry you a month before the Election? I told you that I didn't think that the moment was perfect yet?" Jon nodded through tears. "Well, I don't see a more perfect moment than up here on this stage with you, celebrating my Presidential win, tearfully getting through this plead for you to take my hand as my husband and First Gentleman." Jon then got down on his knees and asked Stephen for the ring around his neck, which Stephen happily gave him. Jon then took the ring off his chain and Stephen held out his hand so Jon would put it on his finger, then Jon did the same thing, letting Stephen put the ring he bought on Jon's finger. It fit as perfectly as the ring on Stephen's finger.

"I will marry you, Stephen Tyrone Colbert." Jon said as he kissed Stephen, Stephen holding Jon's face in his hands as everyone awed and squeed.

"And I will marry you, Jonathan Stewart nee Leibowitz." Stephen replied as they touched foreheads and a picture was taken of the two of them in that moment of intimacy. The headline read by morning "Colbert becomes President: Vice President to become first First Gentleman". Everyone counted down to a new beginning beyond the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to let me know.


	16. The Inauguration and wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inauguration day is moved to Valentine's Day and Jon and Stephen decide to get married in the White House back yard the second Stephen's sworn in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final threshold. Thank you for sticking through this journey. I hope that this wedding is perfect for you to view.

Valentine's Day was the date set for the inauguration, which would also be the wedding. Jon and Stephen decided on Jon's birthday that they would marry as soon as Stephen was sworn in as President. Stephen took a tour of the White House, Melania congratulating it as she was drawing up divorce papers.

"I plan to take Baron away from him." She had told Stephen while he was walking around the office. He and Jon then helped her decorate the tree for the White House Christmas display.

"This is gonna be a great thing to do for me." Jon said. "I mean when I'm not busy with the Senate." Stephen swooned and nuzzled his fiancee.

"Yeah, and maybe I'd like to help decorate when I'm not busy with affairs around the country and the world." Stephen replied and Jon kissed Stephen's hand. Stephen then remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got something for you." Stephen said as he slid down the ladder and rushed into his coat pocket with a present for his fiancee. "Happy belated birthday. Sorry I couldn't see you the actual day, Evie wanted to celebrate with lunch." He explained. Jon opened the box and found it was a watch that had broken shortly after he started The Daily Show.

"How'd you find this?" Jon asked as he held it up to his ear and found that it was working. "It ticks again. How did you get it fixed, I thought it'd be irreparable. How were you able-?" Jon was speechless as he stared at his watch.

"I figured you'd need a something old." Stephen said. "So I asked Joe Biden if he knew anyone who could repair watches. Yes, I kept it in the off chance I might need to get it fixed in the future." Stephen said as Jon kissed him and they both sighed softly.

"This is the best present I ever received. I love you, thank you. I got you something as well." Jon said as he temporarily left the White House and came back in about fifteen minutes later with a new Captain America shield.

"Oh my god." Stephen said. "It's beautiful." Stephen said.

"That's not all, remember the eagle that was part of the Colbert Report during the first few years?" Jon asked. Stephen nodded. "I called the Eagle's trainer and he said the Eagle has descendants and I asked to have a pic taken of you with one of them while holding the sword and the new shield." Jon said. Stephen covered his mouth in shock and awe.

"Jon, this is the most thoughtful thing. But what if people think I'm not taking it seriously with the portrait?" Stephen asked.

"Like you said before, right? It's still you and me forever." Jon said as Stephen touched his forehead to Jon's and they kissed softly.

"That will always be true, baby." Stephen said as he cupped Jon's face.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A month later, Melania invited them to move into the White House a month before they're supposed to. Jon and Stephen began moving day prep and she congratulated them on the engagement. The portrait that had been made of Stephen was already hanging in the White House and Stephen was slightly embarrassed but at the same time, slightly empowered. But not too much so because he never thought of himself as Colbert Report Stephen when he was running. He promised that he was the honest, true and real Stephen that first came out of the shell that was Colbert Report Stephen all those years ago.

"Paul will be coming in with Brewster in about an hour. Everything okay here, Babe?" Jon asked.

"Everything's great, Just looking at the portrait." Stephen said as Jon swooned when he looked at it as well. "I know it makes you look like your old character, but I thought you'd like a little nostalgia." Jon said as he kissed Stephen's cheek. Stephen smiled. "Almost got the last few boxes. Could you help with a few more or are you okay here?" Jon asked.

"I'll come over to help in a little bit, I just gotta finish reminiscing." Stephen said as he blew a kiss to Jon, Jon catching it.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The day of the Inauguration was also the day they were to marry. Stephen woke up to Paul, Amy and Steve storming into his and Jon's bed and jumping on it. Jon was already at another room and texted Stephen a quick "Getting ready, I can't wait to be your First Gentleman AND Vice President, I love you for the rest of my life." Stephen read the text and swooned and told the three Groomsfolk on his side of the Groomal party to stop jumping on the bed.

"Sorry, we can't help it. I can't believe you're marrying Jon STEWART!" Amy said.

"I can, I watched the two of them ogle each other EVERY time they did skits together." Steve said. Stephen blushed. "Have you SEEN the pizza kiss?" Steve asked as Amy laughed and Paul frowned.

"Well I have your Inaugural suit out and here's a top hat and tails to attach to the suit when you get done with the speech." Paul changed the subject.

"You're a godsend, Paul. You have Danielle and the kids, I know you can get through this." Paul smiled softly and congratulated Stephen. Meanwhile, Steve was making sure Stephen's wedding band to Jon was safe in his jacket's breast pocket.

"Is it still safe, Steve?" Stephen asked, Amy giggling again.

"As safe as it'll ever be. Sorry, I'm more jittery than Hammy the squirrell." Steve said.

"It's okay, I was nervous when I first proposed to Jon. I didn't know if I was ever gonna find the perfect ring. Then Elizabeth found it on Election day and I knew I wanted to propose if I won. I'd still propose to him if I didn't win, but it would've been more private, because I care for him more than I did about who would win. I love him." Stephen smiled as he thought about what Jon must be doing.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

At the same time, Jon was waking up to Maggie serving breakfast while John had his wedding suit and inaugural suit out. "Morning, Daddy. I got you breakfast." Maggie said as Jon woke up and stretched, yawning as he said good morning to Maggie and John looked over at him excitedly.

"Big day today, Jon. I wouldn't wanna keep your mouth open for too long while yawning, we're kinda in a time crunch and Maggie's on the verge of feeding you like Mushu did Mulan on her first day of training." John said. Jon looked at him stunned when Maggie giggled and whispered in his ear.

"John and Kate recently had Hudson and Emmett watch Mulan and now they wanna watch it all the time." Maggie said and Jon giggled before coughing and apologizing to John.

"Don't worry about it. I'd think it's adorable too. Hell I _do_ think it is." John said as Jon ate his breakfast fast and then got dressed first.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Meanwhile, Fox News and CNN were setting up.

"Hey, Shepard Smith. Great to finally meet you." Anderson Cooper introduced himself as he shook hands with the fellow journalist.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Mr. Cooper." Shepard said.

"Please, call me Anderson. So are you here to cover the inauguration?" Anderson asked.

"And the wedding. You?" Shepard asked in return.

"Also covering both. Stephen's a good friend of mine." Anderson said.

"He's a good friend of mine too." Shep responded.

"Oh yeah, I watched your interview on the Late Show. The interview you did with him in which he showed that clip about New York seatbelt laws with cats and Snooki's pregnancy." Shepard giggled, making Anderson giggle in return.

"I watched you interview him two years ago, I was moved by what you shared with him." Shepard said and Anderson was moved by the Southern charms Shepard was unknowingly using to make his stomach do a 360 flip and his heart start to race faster than he ran when that kid was hit with shrapnel. They were soon called to their respective spots and the two shook hands again before separating and beginning to start their respective reports.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

About two hours later, Jon and Stephen came out, Stephen and Jon both guided out in a blindfold as they had to stand back to back from each other so as to not see each other before the initial wedding. It was in that moment that Stephen took the oath once they were unblindfolded temporarily so Stephen could give his speech after taking the oath.

"I Stephen Tyrone Colbert do solemnly swear-." Jon giggled a little at that and Stephen smiled as the crowd giggled lightly before Stephen started again. "I Stephen Tyrone Colbert do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States." Stephen then looked out to the crowd and began his speech.

"15 years ago, I jokingly ran for President on The Colbert Report. I never would've dreamed that I'd be running again thirteen years after that, but this time, taking it more seriously as well as finding my running mate to be my soulmate." Stephen said. "But overall, winning in a world where my predecessor was a man who was turning DC upside down. But I didn't do it alone, I had the support of my family. My daughter, Madeleine, my sons, Peter and John, my ex, Evie, who I still care about no matter what happened between us." Stephen said as they stood up and waved to the crowd. "Even my sister Elizabeth, who's done politics in the past. She was the best person who helped me during interviews. But the person I need to thank the most is the man who's back is to mine right now so I don't look at him before we marry after I make this speech." Everyone was swooning. "None of this would be possible without you and I promise to be the man you need even if I can't do all of my campaign promises. I only pray that that is all you ask of me and I promise to deliver as best I can. Thank you all." Stephen finished as the crowd cheered. Shephard was then hearing in his ear that the crowd size was the biggest 1600 Penn. Ave had seen in history and soon, the administration began to gather to the White House back yard, which was decorated like a winter wonderland. Bill and Hillary were settled and Bill was getting his sax ready. Anderson and Shep meanwhile, were prepping the cameras for their reports.

"The White House back yard is gorgeous in it's decor just in time for Valentine's Day." Shepard started.

"A spectacular romantic background to marry in. How perfect for happy couple new President Stephen Colbert and Vice President Jon Stewart. The President and Soon-to-be First Gentleman/Vice President will be out any minute to say _I Do_ under this beautiful heart shaped arch." Anderson said. Meanwhile, Stephen was putting on the tux.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Do I look alright?" Stephen asked as Amy was swooning.

"You look like my brother David would jump your bones if you weren't commited to Jon. Or if you weren't in love with Evie when you met." Amy said.

"Thanks, Amy." Stephen said, blushing as Amy giggled a little and hugged him. Steve then walked in to tell him it was time to come out.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Stephen said as he walked out to wait for his betrothed under the arch. Meanwhile, Jon and John were checking to make sure he was looking right in his own wedding suit.

"I feel like it's missing something. Do you think it's missing something?" Jon asked.

"You're more scared than I was when I married Kate." John said. Jon giggled a little, remembering that.

"Yeah, I remember you almost threw up all over yourself." John blushed more than Jon had been and he continued.

"I think Kate thought you were cheating on Tracey with Stephen when she first saw the two of you together." John said.

"I wish. God, I want those 22 years back." Jon said. "Fuck, I wish Evie called me up that morning after she met Stephen back in '93 and she told me she met someone who compliments me." Jon lamented.

"At least you're here now." John said to comfort his former mentor. "At least you've found out you're in love now instead of later when one of you was dead. Be glad about that." Jon nodded understanding and then found his something old before going out to see Stephen.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Stephen was standing under the arch, his back turned from where Jon was supposed to enter the back yard. The ordained minister they were using was going over his notes and the guests were waiting with bated breath.

"Groom #1, our esteemed President of the United States, waiting on angels' wings for his lifelong best friend and the first Vice President to be in a relationship with the President, to become our first First Gentleman of the United States." Shepard was waxing poetic about the wait for Jon, which Anderson noticed and his heart began to pound again.

"President Colbert is waiting right now for Vice President Stewart to come out and stand beside him at the altar and here he comes now." Anderson said as he and Shephard turned around as Maggie began to scatter rose petals around the snowy walkway. It was at that moment, it began to snow softly and Bill began to play "Nice n' Easy" on his sax. A wedding present that would cost nothing since Stephen and Jon were gonna start saving the Government after the wedding and reception. Anderson and Shephard watched intensely, slowly moving closer to each other again. Out soon came John and Steve as they shook hands and soon stood beside their respective grooms they were Best Man to. Stephen turned his head and saw Jon standing to his left and smiled his brightest smile yet.

"Hi you." Stephen mouthed to Jon.

"Hi, you." Jon mouthed back. Then the minister started.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Family and Friends, we're gathered here today to join in Holy Matrimony, two people who have known each other for over 20 years now. It was a long time coming for these two. Jon and Stephen are the couple that never knew they were made for each other until they announced their Presidential run. They still make each other laugh and they will always have each other's backs no matter what. As Stephen had once told Jon when they started dating, "It's him and Jon forever, no matter what." Everyone gushed and soon, Anderson and Shepard were holding hands, making Anderson blush when he realized and Shepard blushed as well. Then time came for Jon and Stephen to exchange vows.

"The first time I met you, I thought to myself "That is the most gorgeous man I've seen in my life.", and when I made you laugh for the first time, I knew I wanted to hear that laugh for the rest of my life." Stephen said. The crowd chuckled a little through tears. "And when you married Tracey, I was there for you, and I helped you through fatherhood and was there when Tracey decided to divorce you. I loved you my whole life and I didn't realize that until that night when we kissed for the first time. I never want to be without you, Jon. I promise to never hurt you and to talk to you when I need to make hard decisions." Jon teared up and fought to keep himself from kissing Stephen early.

"Stephen, when I first started doing The Daily Show, I met Craig Kilborn and he said you weren't funny. I almost fell for that until you snuck into the press room that day and proved Craig wrong. I knew the moment I saw you before they pointed you out as Stephen Colbert, that I saw the most beautiful man I wanted to get to know. Then I was afraid when they pointed you out. I thought "Oh man, what if what Craig said was right? Such a waste, he's so beautiful." My heart was racing and about to break. But then you said "Stephen Colbert with the Daily Show, since you're the new host of The Daily Show, what does this do to my chances of hosting The Daily Show?" and my heart sang the moment I started laughing and I was proud to turn to the girls when I said to them "I thought you said he wasn't funny" and that look you got in your eyes? I wanted to capture it in a bottle. It made me feel that warm and fuzzy and I never want to let that go now I have that in my face everyday, and I'll get to have it the rest of my life until I die in my sleep or something." Jon began to well up as it started to snow softly in the air. "I'm glad to call you my best friend, my boss and my husband. I love you Stephen Colbert." Jon finished.

"I love you, Jon Stewart." Stephen said as his voice broke. John and Steve then gave them their rings for their partners and Jon's chest began to puff out as Stephen put his wedding band for Jon on Jon's finger and he did the same with Stephen. Then the Minister started up again.

"Do you, Stephen Tyrone Colbert take Jonathan Stewart Nee Leibowitz to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, honor and cherish in sickness and health, for better or worse, as long as you both should live, 'til death do you part?" The minister asked.

"I do." Stephen said, eyes never leaving Jon's.

"And do you, Jonathan Stewart Nee Leibowitz, take Stephen Tyrone Colbert to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, honor and cherish in sickness and health, for better or worse, as long as you both should live, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Jon replied, eyes also never leaving Stephen's.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, by the power invested in me by the City of Washington, DC, I now pronounce President and First Gentleman Stephen and Jonathan Colbert-Stewart. You may each kiss the groom." The minister said as Jon and Stephen began to kiss, everyone cheering, including Anderson and Shepard, who forgot they were still recording and began to kiss deeply after cheering in excitement about the historic moment in US history they had just bared witness to. There was not enough time to cut between the two journalists and when they pulled away, both their eyes were glossed with a magic they now knew Jon and Stephen saw and then heard their producers clear their throats. Blushing, they pulled away and finished their reports.

"And there you have it, folks. The wedding of President Stephen Colbert and Vice President Jon Stewart, the country's first First Gentleman of the United States." Shepard cleared his throat and blushed. "Our first LGBTQA+ same sex couple in the White House. Back to you at the studio." Shepard said.

"A historic moment in American History, Ladies and Gentlemen. The first White House same sex wedding and between a President and Vice President. And also between two really good friends of mine. Back to Jake Tapper at the Studio." Anderson signed off and when Shepard finished signing off, he ran back to Anderson and kissed him again. Stephen slowly turned his head and took a look at the new couple and motioned to Jon to take a look, Jon looking in surprise as Shep and Anderson continued to kiss deeper and slower, Shepard walking Anderson into a tree for more leverage. Jovially, Jon kissed Stephen again and they deepened the kiss deeper than Anderson and Shepard were.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The Wedding reception was gorgeous. The food was to kill for, Jon and Stephen fed each other a slice of the gluten free cake made so Nathan could be included and then they spat in each other's faces with champagne, just like the day Stephen asked him to be his running mate. As they danced to "Fly me to the moon" as Bill continued to play, they were just lost in their own little world as they danced, clinging to each other's arms. Loads of pics were taken as their wedding reception was basically the Inaugural ball, which lasted until Jon and Stephen slipped away to get back into the house, giggling all the way from Stephen lifting Jon into his arms to carry him over the White House threshold to when they found themselves in their bedroom.

"Hello, Mr. President." Jon said as he undid Stephen's shirt.

"Mr. First Gentleman." Stephen said as he kissed Jon's neck.

"This is the happiest day of my life. You have no idea what the adrenaline's doing to me right now." Jon said as he stripped down to his pants and Stephen began to straddle him.

"I'm shaking harder than the night Trump was elected." Stephen said. "But this is a good shaky." The taller man reassured as Jon smiled with a sigh and kissed him deeper as Stephen began to push inside of Jon with his penis, making Jon shiver as the night Stephen was elected all those months ago. They made love until they fell tired and slept until 5 AM, waking up to their first official day as President of the United States and Vice President/First Gentleman/Senate Leader.

They were gonna do great as long as they had each other.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to let me know what you think of the fic. Also, let me know what you think of that surprise coupling at the end. I feel we're kinda lacking in the ShepxAnderson fics and I'm curious about what you think of the idea of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for feedback so please comment.


End file.
